Godzilla & Gamera vs Ghidorah vs Grand Ghidorah
by HayesAJones
Summary: Match 6 of the M.F.C. When Grand King Ghidorah interrupts a fight between Godzilla and the Futurian-created Ghidorah, only with Gamera's help can the King of the Monsters defeat the King of Terror.


**Match 6**

GODZILLA & GAMERA VS. KING GHIDORAH VS. GRAND KING GHIDORAH: DISRUPTED TIMELINE

In a large, open expanse of land outside of Tokyo, two kings clashed. Hills were blown apart by blast of nuclear power. Streaks of golden energy set trees alight and carved furrows into the earth. Smoke billowed into the air as two bitter rivals exchanged unforgiving attacks. As the smoke clears from the battlefield, the dueling forms of two giant of awesome power are revealed.

The atomic titan known as Godzilla and King Ghidorah, a three-headed dragon created by extremist from the future.

Godzilla threw back his head and gave a unearthly screech. King Ghidorah answered with a chorus of cackles and a trio of gravity bolts. The spears of raw power cut into Godzilla's thick hide, blowing small chunks of reptilian flesh from the goliath of charcoal-grey flesh. Godzilla roared his outrage to his golden adversary, a snarl fixed on his vaguely mammalian face. The wounds began to heal instantly, a side effect of the atomic blast that transformed Godzilla into the beast of both enormous size and power now known worldwide. Parting jaws unleashed another side-effect of the mutation. Godzilla's nuclear breathe slammed into Ghidorah's armored breast. The dragon only laughed in response. His golden scales were black and singed, but they had done their job and protected him from harm. Godzilla snarled at his multi-headed enemy's insolence. His powerful cry shaking the battlefield, the dinosaur charged. The landscape itself shook under saurian feet. As Godzilla closed in on his much-hated foe, King Ghidorah took to the air with one great sweep of his fan-like wings. Godzilla halted as Ghidorah hovered over him, his golden wings slowly churning the air. Fresh rage swelled within the atomic dinosaur. King Ghidorah was regarding him with a sneer, his cackling call mocking him. Godzilla growled dangerously. _No one_ mocked him! The berserk creature vented his anger with a blast of nuclear energy. The stream of superheated plasma blew a gaping hole through one of King Ghidorah's wing. The draconic hydra nearly fell from the sky, struggling to maintain a lopsided flight. Three sneers were effectively wiped from three faces. As Godzilla's jaws cracked in a roar of triumph, gravity bolts shot from Ghidorah's maw straight into Godzilla's. The mutated saurian doubled over in pain, cut off mid-roar. His mighty bellow was reduced to pained gurgling. Blood slowly oozed from the corner Godzilla's mouth. Still hungry for revenge, King Ghidorah dove. The wicked dragon planted his feet into the side of Godzilla's head, topple over the King of the Monsters. Landing with an enormous _thud_, Ghidorah cackled at his fallen foe.

Godzilla did not share the same amusement.

A long, muscular tail collided with Ghidorah's legs, sweeping them out from underneath his great mass. As King Ghidorah crashed to the ground, Godzilla rose to his feet with a savage cry. The dragon's wing beat against the ground frantically in fear as the Monster King approached, Ghidorah desperate to stay safely away from Godzilla's wrath. He had no such luck. A clawed foot stomped down on his right neck, blood spewing from the corresponding mouth. Ghidorah shrieked in agony as one of his long windpipes was forcible collapsed again and again. Ghidorah felt part of his conscious slip into oblivion. Once Godzilla found the head was thoroughly dead, he blew it off at its base with a burst of atomic vengeance. The golden dragon began to panic. His remaining two heads both turned towards Godzilla and fired several gravity bolts into his eyes. The atomic beast stumbled back in pain with a wail of pain. Hurriedly taking to the air, King Ghidorah fired more gravity bolts, tearing open Godzilla's throat and splitting his face open The dinosaur's incredible regeneration would soon cause the wounds to disappear, but it would give Ghidorah enough time to escape. The multi-headed creature fled to the skies, Godzilla, who was unable to follow, roaring after him in indignant fury.

But, once again, fate had other plans for King Ghidorah.

As Ghidorah made for the highest layers of the atmosphere in escape, something blindingly bright and unbelievable fast shrieked from the sky, something from past the stars and beyond the moon. The ball of heavenly flames was on a course clearly meant to intercept King Ghidorah. The golden hydra stopped, wing beating the air frantically, trying to avoid colliding with the fiery thing from space. Just as the burning object closed in on the dragon, it stopped. The fiery ball stood frozen for a moment, as if observing the terrified Ghidorah. The usually bold creature watching it as well, his normally cruel, black eyes wide in fright. From far below, Godzilla's feral eyes also peered at the strange, blazing object intently. Then, before four pairs of eyes, the fireball began to take shape. Two walls of flame stretched out to form wings. Licks of fire form a pair of powerfully muscular legs, two thick tails, and three long necks, each topped with a ferocious-looking head. Neither Godzilla or Ghidorah could believe their eyes. It was a second King Ghidorah.

Although the newcomer was undoubtedly another three-headed, golden dragon, there were some differences between this Ghidorah and the first. While the first Ghidorah was a magnificent sight, the second was even more so. But its beauty was a savage one. Each shining scale on its body glittered with malice. Elegant, deer-like horn curved from its three skulls. Its mouths brimmed with sharp teeth and each was pulled into an irate scowl. Vicious hooks tipped its shimmering wings, which didn't seem to be needed to keep the beast airborne. And where the first Ghidorah's eyes were black and soulless, this new Ghidorah's eyes were bright with evil contempt.

It was Grand King Ghidorah, the legendary planet killer, the King of Terror whose name was whispered among the universe in cold, dead fear. And he had come to this tiny, insignificant planet to investigate the rumors that some foolish race had created a pale copy of him for their own stupid plans. And judging by the pathetic clone of him practically wetting itself before him, these rumors were true. Three fanged maws pulled into sinister grins. He'd just have to fix that, now wouldn't he? Gravity bolts, countless times more powerful than the ones Godzilla had faced earlier, burst from Grand King Ghidorah's mouths and shredded the Futurian-created Ghidorah's already damaged wings. With thin wails of agony, the man-made dragon fell victim to the extraterrestrial one, plummeting back down to Earth. But Grand King Ghidorah wasn't done yet. Diving after the falling hydra, the eternal being ravaged the weak pretender;s body with more gravity bolts, joyfully taking the cries of pain that accompanied each barrage of golden might. By the time the synthetic Ghidorah hit the ground, there was barely anything left of him. Grand King Ghidorah landed gracefully from his rapid descent, effortlessly manipulating gravity. Inspecting his the sad remains of the other hydra, the original Ghidorah admired his own handiwork with grim delight. His job was done. He prepared to take off, planning to tour this part of the cosmos in his fireball form. But... on the other hand, he could stick around this planet for a while. Destroy the surface life. Ravage the land. Have a little fun. Maybe even throw the puny planet off its axis and end it hurtling into the sun. As he pondered over the possibilities of doom for Earth, he noticed Godzilla for the first time. Ghidorah snorted as he gazed at the dinosaur. He thought he had wiped those all out. Must have missed one. But... there was something different about this creature. Not only was it significantly bigger, but it stirred something deep inside of him that he didn't like feeling- alarm. Now Grand King Ghidorah held himself in very high regards- higher than any other lifeform in fact- but even he had to admit this beast before him was definitively something. It looked immensely powerful and equally as vicious. Godzilla glared at him angrily, growling with his lips curled in a savage snarl. This new Ghidorah had taken the pleasure of killing the first Ghidorah from him. It would pay for that. Stepping forward, the King of the Monsters gave a roar of challenge to the King of Terror. Grand King Ghidorah smiled to himself. This beast would make a great playmate.

Ivory spines flashed with nuclear light. Godzilla's atomic breathe flooded out from his fanged jaws, streaking towards Grand King Ghidorah. As the superheated matter approached the space dragon, Ghidorah's scales manipulated the light emitted by the attack, forming an energy shield. Godzilla's mightiest weapon simply washed over this shield. Grand King Ghidorah grinned, his eyes dancing with laughter. For the first time since his mutation, Godzilla felt a shiver of fear run through him. It wasn't unfounded, as he would soon discover in the nastiest of ways. The dinosaur's chest erupted in a flash of golden power and a shower of flesh and blood. An excruciating howl escaped the titan's parted jaws. Grand King Ghidorah scowled as the wound began to heal. He'd need to put an end to that. More gravity bolts exploded from his three maws, blowing Godzilla's body further open. The atomic behemoth's cries became higher in pained. Cackling sadistically, Grand King Ghidorah sent a barrage of his energy harpoons into the open wound. Each blast made it larger and wore away at Godzilla's strength, the gravity bolts effectively combatting Godzilla super regenerative power. Although he was having quite a bit of fun, Grand King Ghidorah was disappointed. He'd though this beast would put up a real fight. He energy quickly being sapped away by the fruitless regeneration of the wounds Ghidorah was targeting, Godzilla was desperate. Drawing upon the power once bestowed upon him by an ally of necessity, the mutant berserker fired a crimson nuclear beam that's power far surpassed that of his standard ray. Although this new power took Grand King Ghidorah by surprise, he was confident that his light barrier would block it. He was proven dead wrong as the blood-red beam shattered his shield and burned his body, vaporized a patch of scales. Shocked at actually being injured, Ghidorah's assault stopped as all three of the golden hydra's heads screeched in a united cry of pain and- strangely enough- celebration. A glint entered the dragon's eyes. Finally! A true challenge!

As Grand King Ghidorah cackled his delight, Godzilla couldn't help but feel less enthusiastic. He was tired. The combined effort of the continuous and still unfinished healing of his open chest and summoning a spiral ray was a severe toll on his body. But that wouldn't stop him. Even if it was to his last breathe, he'd fight this new monstrosity! His chest finally closed up. Now ready to brawl, Godzilla directed a tremendous at Grand King Ghidorah, a challenge to the alien juggernaut. Cackling madly, the dragon took to the air, readily accepting the challenge. As Ghidorah closed in on Godzilla, soaring just over the ground, the dinosaur rushed to meet him.

Godzilla gripped on of Grand King Ghidorah's legs and bit down, ivory teeth piercing golden scales. Ghidorah screeched in pain and joy. Cackling wildly, the hydra fired a single gravity bolt into Godzilla's face. The atomic titan released his grip with a wail. Feral eyes smoldering with anger, Godzilla unleashed a nuclear ray. Ghidorah toppled backwards as the beam was pulled across his three grinning faces. His heads lacked the reflective scales that covered the rest of his body. Sensing temporary weakness in his foe, Godzilla attacked again, aiming for the same vulnerable spot. Atomic flames washed over Grand King Ghidorah's head once again, blowing off several of his deer-like horns. The space dragon's insane laughter only grew louder. This was more fun than he could have ever imagined! Godzilla was not so amused. The nuclear leviathan was enraged! The dinosaur's pupils shrunk to pinpoints. Irregular spines burst to life with crimson fury. A painfully loud roar hacked into Ghidorah's ears.

The King of the Monster had gone completely berserk.

Angry nuclear energy slashed across Grand king Ghidorah's body, throwing scales and flesh into the air. The world-destroying hydra's cackling ceased. Rising to a feet with a sweep of his grand wings, Ghidorah began to glow with golden power. Three heads grinned in anticipation. His shield was useless against Godzilla's spiral ray. His only option now was too meet the dinosaur with his full power. This, the dragon's thought with a mad tinkle in his eyes, was going to the greatest battle this world's ever seen! Godzilla added a gaping crater in the ground with his blood-hued beam. Grand King Ghidorah made it ever larger with a few blast of his super-charged gravity bolts. Displays of power not intimidating either combatants, the duel between Earth's greatest champion and the universe's greatest terror exploded back into action.

Gravity bolts clashed with Godzilla's thick hide, easily harpooning it. Godzilla's spiral ray just as easily shatter Ghidorah's light barrier and hard scales. Both adversaries taking heavy blows, the two powerhouses exchanged attacks of almost unimaginable might. Charcoal-grey flesh, golden scales, and blood littered the ground. Still battling for dominance with their respective energy-based attacks, Godzilla and Grand King Ghidorah both charged. As the two clashed, Ghidorah's three fanged max immediately found their way onto Godzilla's body, the dragon biting down on his neck and shoulders. Roaring in outrage, Godzilla slammed his mass into Ghidorah, throwing the space hydra backwards. The Monster King's out-of-control state gave increased his already enormous physical strength. Ready to finish the the fight, crimson atomic fire gathered in Godzilla's maw, licks of raw power spilling out. But before the dinosaur could unleash the spiral ray, Ghidorah lashed out. Gravity bolts burst not from the dragon's three mouths, but also from the six curved spikes that tipped the each of his wings. As fifteen super-charged gravity bolts struck his body, Godzilla was forced back, his spiral ray erratically searing the air above Ghidorah. Rising to his feet, Grand King ghidorah poured even more power into his assault, taking a step forward for every step he forced his saurian adversary back. Bellow of pain fill the air as the golden lances of energy tore as Godzilla's body, ripping open huge wounds and burning the raw injuries. The nuclear juggernaut's regeneration was begging to fail, the gravity bolts beating it into submission. Finally, the monster King gave a terrible screech as fell to Grand king Ghidorah's might. Sprawled on his side, the atomic dinosaur grumbled weakly in defeat, barely conscious.

But Ghidorah wasn't done yet.

A sadistic light in his eyes, the golden dragon approached Godzilla's limp form. Laughing into the fallen behemoth's face, the wicked hydra gripped Godzilla in his three jaws, one clamped around his neck, one around his arm, and one around his thigh. The, bending Earth's gravity to his will, Ghidorah began to lift Godzilla into the air. Higher and higher they went, until Godzilla was struggling to breath in the thin atmosphere. Growling softly, the prehistoric giant stirred. Grand King Ghidorah quickly put a stop to that. The corners of his mouths curled cruelly, the dragon fired three gravity bolts at point-blank range, neatly punching three hole into the dinosaur. Godzilla resistance ceased instantly. Sinister delight flickered across Ghidorah's eyes.

Thousands of feet in the air, the dragon released Godzilla from his grip.

As Godzilla plunged through the sky, a rain of gravity bolts followed him, exploding against his flesh in free-fall. Cackling, Grand King Godzilla watched Godzilla grow smaller and smaller, pelting him with gravity bolts all the way, until...

_BOOM!_

Ghidorah exploded into laughter. Slowly descending to inspect his work, the extraterrestrial hydra raking Godzilla's still form with more gravity bolts. By the time Grand King Ghidorah touched down near the charred outline of the former King of the Monsters, the stench of burning flesh dominated the air. Ghidorah placed a clawed foot upon the ravaged dinosaur's body. The King of Terror smiled. It was about time this "king" was beheaded. As golden energies churned in the dragon's core, a very faint heartbeat reached Ghidorah's ears.

Godzilla was still alive.

Ghidorah's blood was still roaring with excitement of battle, but he forced himself to removed his foot from the savaged reptile. A sick idea was forming in his dark twisted mind. Perhaps he should spare Godzilla. Not out of pity or mercy of course, but to be able to defeat him all over agin. In fact, maybe he could make a game out of it. Fight Godzilla. Defeat Godzilla. Mutilate Godzilla. Spare Godzilla. And then start all over again. He could strand Godzilla on some isolated planet or such, like the living toy of greedy, hording child. If a three-headed, draconic, world-destroying monster could be compared to a child anyway. As Ghidorah pondered over this, a fireball exploded against his back, almost throwing him flat of his face. His shield had blocked the actual projectile, but not the shockwave of the resulting explosion. Anger at being interrupted, grand King Ghidorah turned to face the offender.

Propelled by two columns of blue flames that took the place of his legs, Gamer, Guardian of the Universe, soared out of the cloud bank! The great turtle gave a trumpeting roar announcing his intention of defending both Godzilla and the Earth itself. Grand King Ghidorah grinned at the arrival of another plaything. If all these Earth beast had such fight in them, he'd have to make this world his personal planetary playground.

A mix of fear and determination lurked in Gamera's emerald eyes. Anything strong enough to defeat Godzilla so soundly must posses monstrous power. But that didn't change the fact that Gamera had to act. However destructive and wrathful he was Godzilla was a fierce defender of Earth, vital to the survival of the planet. Although he had no love for the turtle, Godzilla would fight Grand King Ghidorah alongside Gamera, as they had done against the Gyaos, the Shadow of Evil. Gamera would have to hold off Ghidorah alone until Godzilla recovered.

If he ever did.

The twin jets of azure fire powering Gamera's flight ceased. The flaps of skin that turned the reptile's arms into organic rudders retracted. As the turtle dropped from the sky, his legs swiftly emerged from his shell and broke his fall with a hefty _whumph_. As soon as the Guardian of the universe hit the ground, the battle began.

Three fireballs erupted from Gamera's mouth in rapid succession, one for each gravity bolts Grand King Ghidorah fired in retaliation. The bolts of golden death tore through the fireballs, detonating them in midair. But through the sheet of smoke that was thrown into the by the explosion came three more spheres of burning plasma. Before Ghidorah could launch another counterattack, the fireballs struck him, releasing the unstable power within. His shield protected him from the flames and because he was prepared for the blow, Ghidorah easily withstood the force of the explosions. The otherworldly terror mocked Gamer with wild cackling. Gamera gritted his teeth. A head-on assault was useless against the space dragon. If he was going to survive this fight, he needed to fight smart. He was outclassed, but strength wasn't everything. Before Gamera could adopt a tactic, Grand King Ghidorah fired a volley of gravity bolts that raked up the turtle's torso. Although the guardian's plastron shielded his chest and shoulder from damage, Gamera's arms, neck, and face were shredded. The Atlantian beast threw his head back in a wail of pain as pale, green blood gushed from his body. The heroic defender's leg disappeared in a burst of fire and smoke. Lifting from the ground, the turtle became airborne, narrowly avoiding another barrage of gravity bolts. Cackling, Ghidorah followed.

Cutting through the clouds, Gamera spun, looped, and banked, trying to outmaneuver Grand King Ghidorah. Trailing close behind, the hydra distorted the air around Gamera with gravity bolts. The destructive streaks of power slashed throw the sky, occasionally nicking Gamera a and teasing out a dash of his green lifeblood. The turtle growled. Ghidorah was toying with him. Fine, the champion though bitterly, toy with this. Wheeling around, Gamera launched a fireball directly into the golden dragon's smug trio of faces. Grand King Ghidorah screeched with pain and surprise as fire poured over his unprotected heads. When he opened his three pairs of eyes, Gamera was rapidly filling his field of vision. All of Grand King Ghidorah's jaws went lack, his eyes saying what he lacked the vocal cords to do. Oh shit...

The guardian and the world-destroyer collided in midair.

Unable to hold the weight of a second, charging giant, Grand King Ghidorah's gravity manipulation shattered. Joint in a embrace of claws and fangs, Gamera and the dragon plunged from the sky together. Roaring, Gamera angled his body downwards to increase the speed of the fall. Ghidorah screeched his outrage. Usually, he would have cut the turtle in half with his gravity bolts by now, but Gamera's claws were clamped firmly around the jaws of two heads and the tiniest of flames flickering in his emerald eyes told the dragon that a fireball was only a moment of struggling away. His desire to break free from Gamera's grip wasn't quite as great as his desire to avoid a white-hot ball of plasma being fired down one of his throats and into his gullet. As the two monster approached the ground, Gamera released the winged hydra. A second latter, the the shelled reptile's arm gushed blue fire, stabilizing the Atlantian relic. Grand King Ghidorah tried to stop his fall by bending gravity, but his efforts were crushed when several fireballs- courtesy of Gamera- exploded against his shield, pushing his writhing body down even faster. With three frustrated wails, the space dragon smashed into the ground, karma's way of extracting revenge for Godzilla.

_BOOM!_

Gamera hovered above, watching for movement. Had he defeated the three-headed monstrosity? Grand King Ghidorah answered that question for him with furious bellowing. Rearing to his feet, the dragon began to glow with golden rage. That rage was unleashed in the form of three huge gravity bolts. The thick thunderclaps of power twisted together, practically becoming a single bolt of otherworldly might. The javelin of raw destruction punched straight through Gamera's plastron and exploded from his carapace in a geyser of green blood. Shrieking in agony, the turtle began to spin wildly through the air. Ghidorah watched with smoldering eyes as Gamera jetted head-first into the ground. The gaping hole in his chest smoking, Gamera weakly propped himself up on his spiked elbows, blood slowly oozing into his eyes from the crash. His anger satisfied, Ghidorah's usual air of relaxed pompousness returned.

Gamera panted heavily. He was now too wounded to fight alone. He needed help. And luckily, he knew where to find it. Behind the sneering form of Grand King Ghidorah, Godzilla was showing signs of waking. His burnt, mangled body was healed, his regeneration now back in play. The was also the occasional twitch of a finger, a jerk of the tail, or a slight curl of the lip. The king of the Monster would be ready to fight again soon. But soon wasn't good enough. Gamera needed help _now_. Well, the turtle though, then it was time for a wakeup call. A fireball exploded from the guardian's throat. Ghidorah grinned. Did the turtle really intend to keep fighting? It was laughable. The the multi-headed entity's surprise, the fireball flew straight past him... towards Godzilla. The sphere of energetic plasma exploded on contact with the Monster King. Fire washed over his still body, a wall of flames engulfing him. Ghidorah grumbled in confusion. Weren't these two creatures allies. The dragon stared at Gamer intently. What was the turtle's game? The two waited a few moments. Nothing happened. Ghidorah snorted. Whatever the turtle had tried hadn't worked.

Unseen to both Gamera and Ghidorah, two blazing orange eyes opened inside the flames, rivaling the fire in intensity.

Grand King Ghidorah grinned at Gamera. The guardian couldn't help but shudder. That grin ensured that there was nothing pleasant in store for the champion. But before Ghidorah could begin his torture of the turtle, a ray of neon vengeance swept aside the wall of fire behind the sinister dragon. The atomic beam struck the back of Ghidorah's heads, destroying what was left of his once magnificent horns. As the golden demon staggered to forward, a familiar roar filled the sky, driving the smallest whisper of fear into Ghidorah's black heart. Bellowing his return to the world, Godzilla marched from the fire that awoken him. Fatigue gnawed at his muscles every step of the way, but the atomic titan stomped straight to Ghidorah, halting far enough away to match Gamera's position on the dragon's opposite side. As the dinosaur glared at the dragon, blue lightning cracked across his eyes. Gamera, encouraged by the Monster King's recovery, shakily rose to his feet, new strength forming in his emerald eyes. The two giant's locked eyes for a spit second. In the tiny amount of time, something passed between then, an unspoken agreement of alliance. Standing together, Earth's two greats protector would engage its greatest threat in one last King Ghidorah had another view of the situation. It was a worn out dinosaur and a injured turtle against _him_, the strongest and most ancient being in all the universe. The planet-killer smiled. This world was as good as his. While he had found Godzilla and Gamera very amusing earlier, the entertainment was gone. Now the two only irritated him. After slaying them several times over, he'd obliterate this puny rock and be on his way. But Godzilla and Gamera weren't going down without a fight. As the two reptiles prepared for battle, Ghidorah simply smirked.

And that's when the one of the greatest duels ever and the conflict that would decide the fate of Earth and all its inhabitants began.

Whipping in opposite directions, two of Grand King Ghidorah's heads unleashed gravity bolts upon Godzilla and Gamera. The remaining head simply grinned and watched the show. Even as the gravity bolts tore at their flesh, Godzilla and Gamera trudged on, knowing that the stakes of this fight were too high. If they failed, their home was doomed. As the Monster King and the Guardian of the Universe closed in on him, Ghidorah decided to was time to the air. As the great hydra tried to leave the ground, Godzilla and Gamera each grabbed a leg. Heaving with all their strength, the two giant reptiles threw Ghidorah to the ground. Acting in perfect synchronization, a fireball and a atomic beam were fired at the thrashing dragon. The attacks simply dispersed over Ghidorah's shield. Godzilla snarled in anger as Ghidorah tried to get up. The dinosaurs slammed his foot down of the golden planet-buster's chest, pushing him back down. Mouth curled into a savage smile, the nuclear powerhouse began slashing, smashing, and beating Grand King Ghidorah with his claws and closed fists, sparks flying from the winged creature's protective scales with each strike. As the Monster King kept Ghidorah at bay, Gamera was deep in thought. Ghidorah's shield. They needed to get rid of it. It blocked all but the strongest of energy-based attacks. But how could they get past a barrier that used the very light of their attacks? Gamera's emerald eyes flashed with revelation.

That was it.

As Godzilla and Grand king Ghidorah grappled for dominance, Gamera stomped over to a nearby forest. Three fireballs were sufficient to set the whole expanse of tree ablaze. As the flames rose, Gamera returned his attention to the fight. It was now up to Mother Earth herself as when the guardian's plan could be utilized. As Gamera turned around, Godzilla suddenly slammed into him, causing the two to collapsed into a heap of scaly skin. Ghidorah cackled manically as the allies struggle to get up. A barrage of biting gravity bolts didn't make the task any easier. The golden energy spears cut deep into Godzilla and Gamera's hides, tearing screams of pain from both. Eyes flaring, Gamera sent a fireball soaring through the volley of gravity bolts towards Ghidorah. His assault ceasing, the space dragon pulled his three heads under the ball of flames as soared overhead. The fireball blew a hill apart a little ways off. Seizing the moment, Godzilla and Gamera charged. The two tackled Ghidorah, their combined mass easily toppling the King of Terror. As the world-destroyer struggled to escape the crushing power of their total girth, Godzilla and Gamera lashed out. Gamera craved a deep gash into the dragon's chest with his elbow spike. Godzilla clawed at Ghidorah's three snapping heads, trying to gouging out one pair of the hydra's eyes. Screeching in pain, Grand King Ghidorah unleashed twelve furious gravity bolts from his wings, throwing his two attackers off. Rising to his feet, the wicked beast snarled angrily. These two were wearing down his last nerve! Before Godzilla and Gamera could return to their feet, the planet-killer unleashed golden Hell. Gravity bolts exploded from Ghidorah, tearing apart both the land and the two monster writhing upon it. As he and Godzilla wailed in pain, Gamera saw that the forest he had set on fire as now nothing more than a field of ash. Good. With four blast of azure fire, Gamera began to spin, going faster and faster. Soon, the terrapin was in the air, hovering like a flying saucer. The rotating champion angled himself slight and took off, soaring away from the volley of gravity bolts. As the turtle left, Godzilla watched him, eyes burning with resent. How dare he abandon him! Ghidorah simply cackled in dark glee. Desert? Betrayal? So delicious!

But to the surprise of both, Gamera's spinning shape made a wide turn, descending towards a smoldering forest. As the heritage of Atlantis approached, he kicked up a whirlwind of ash and dust. The huge mass of swirling wind, ash, and dirt swept towards Godzilla and Ghidorah, pushed along by Gamera. As the cloud engulfed the two, gravity bolts cut through it, trying to strike Gamera from the sky. As the gigantic dirt devil fell back to the ground, Grand King Ghidorah was faced by Godzilla and Gamera, standing tall, shoulder to shoulder. The space dragon snorted in contempt. They _still_ though the stood a ghost of a chance? Pathetic... But something was making the universal horror uneasy. There was a strange, knowing light in Gamera's eyes. The crafty turtle was up to something... Gamera suddenly launched a single fireball at him. He payed little attention to the plasma projectile, choosing to focus on justifying his suspicions. Gamera proven then for him when fireball, instead of exploding against his shield, blew a hole into his golden armor. Grand King Ghidorah shrieked in shock and pain. Why hadn't his barrier blocked the attack? The hydra looked down upon his own body. His three jaws dropped open.

His reflective scales were covered in soot.

Grand King Ghidorah looked up in horror. As he raised his three heads, several fireballs struck his chest, exploding. With a wail of pain, the planet-buster fell over. Determined to put an end to Ghidorah's reign or terror, Godzilla and Gamera closed in. Fireballs and nuclear flames blasted the dragon's body, scattering scales and scorched chunks of flesh everywhere. Ghidorah screeched in agony as Godzilla and Gamera wore down his armored body, explosions and superheated plasma eating way at him. The golden dragon raised his heads to launched a counterattack. Godzilla and Gamera were faster, simultaneously drawing upon the power within their very cores. As three jaws parted to release gravity bolts, Ghidorah's left head was vaporized by a spiral ray and his right head blow to smithereens by a huge fireball. As the cauterized stumps of the hydra's destroyed heads slumped against his body, Ghidorah realized he was beat. The best he could do now was escape with his life. The planet-killer rose into the air. Godzilla wasn't going to let him get away. Crimson beams punched serval holes into his wings, but, because it was Ghidorah's gravity manipulation that allowed him to fly, the dragon continued to rise. Snarling, Godzilla rushed at the fleeing Ghidorah. As the space demon tried to break free of Earth's gravity, his intentions to leave the atmosphere and travel far beyond these accursed galaxy, he was suddenly halted. Ghidorah's surviving head looked down with a mad look in his eyes. Godzilla's claws were sunk into his legs, holding him back. He fired a gravity bolts directly into the Monster King's face. The mutant dinosaur endured the blow and held tight. Barring his fangs, the dragon ripped open the atomic behemoth's face again and again, but Godzilla refused to let go. As Grand King Ghidorah tried desperately to free himself from Godzilla's grip, Gamera was summoning his moth potent weapon. As the turtle closed his eyes in concentration, huge, endless rings of pure, golden power pulsated through the sky, actually visible from space, focussing on Gamera. The energy of Mother Earth herself began into the Guardian of the Universe, filling him with unimaginable strength. The champion's plastron opened, revealing a glowing orb of the planet's life-force. With a deafening roar, Gamera unleashed the boundless power gathering in his body in an attack of unmatched might.

The Manna Beam.

A intense light filled the air. Gamera dug his feet deep into the soil to prevent himself from being blown away. Despite every instinct in his body screaming at him to move, Godzilla stood still, holding Grand King Ghidorah in the attack's path. A spit second before the blast of raw power struck Ghidorah, Godzilla released the dragon and ducked in cover. Ghidorah managed to let out one scream of pure fear before the Manna Beam engulfed him.

As the last light of the powerful attack faded, Grand King Ghidorah was gone. Absolutely nothing remained of the space dragon. The eyes of Godzilla and Gamera met. They had won. They had saved the Earth. And now it was time for them to go separate ways again. As the two giant turned their back on one another, Gamera wondered in Godzilla still wished to fight him again someday. The turtle's legs disappeared in a blast of smoke. Two columns of blue flames emerged from the cloud of smoke, launching the Guardian of the Universe into the air. This was twice that the two of them had joined forced to defeat an evil beyond their individual might. Perhaps the King of the Monster now saw him a true ally, a companion even. Hopeful thoughts in his head, Gamera entered the clouds, leaving Godzilla- and maybe, just maybe a friend- behind.

Far below, Godzilla marched wearily towards the ocean. He was tired and wanted to return home. Too bad he had no energy left. It would have been a real treat to duel with Gamera again. The dinosaur's max cracked into a grin.

The turtle still owed him a charred corpse.


End file.
